


Quivering heart

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Crying, Fear, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are on the Horcrux hunt...A glimpse at Molly Weasley - and how she's dealing with them being gone.





	Quivering heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the BtVS world, I don't own the characters. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Not beta-edited.
> 
> Written for challenge:  
> Minimum 650 word count for each chapter  
> August- Angst August

She kept staring at the clock. Her heart shivered and pruned with each beat. Tears silently glided down her cheeks. This is how she spent all her free time lately.

Scared.

Worried.

She put up the brave face for the rest of her family, but when she was alone…

In the background, the dishes clanged as magic worked them through washing. Soon she will have to make lunch. But for now - she sat staring at the clock. Frozen in her sadness.

The war is a nasty business. She went through this once already, but somehow it was less scary. Was this how her mother felt? Now…  This time, the war is terrifying. And her grief and pain are tremendous.

She doesn’t know where her baby-boy is, is he warm, did he ate...will he return to her...

Fear. Fear lace every breath she takes.

She is staring at the clock - petrified.

In mortal peril...

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Fred and George crept to the kitchen. They exchanged worried glances then looked at their mother. With a nod, they made an ample amount of noise.

Molly picked up her needles and start knitting. They shook their heads.

“Mum, we are going...” said Fred cheerily, even if he didn’t feel like that.

“Yeah, this broadcast is going to rock!”  Joined George.

“Just be careful. Last time you nearly got caught.” Molly’s voice was strict. She raised her head from knitting and glared at the boys. “And none of your shenanigans.”

“Yes, mum” They replied in unison.

“Do you have any message for Ron or Harry or Hermione?” asked George carefully, sending one pointed look to his brother.

“No. And don’t you dare to mention either of them!” Molly waggled her finger at their direction. “They don’t need attention on them, more than they already have.”

“Right mum.” George kissed Molly’s left cheek, sneaking one of the buns from the table.

“Don’t worry, mum.” Fred kissed her right cheek, stealing another bun.

“And don’t you steal more food, lunch will be ready when you return. I didn’t teach you to be thieves. Give them back.” She scolded them. They glanced at each other and returned the stolen buns with mirroring apologetic looks on their faces.

“Sorry, mum.” they said again in unison.

She shook her head, taking the buns. “If you are hungry, you should eat properly,” she grumbled at them, taking the butter and jam from the pantry, busying herself with preparing the snack for them.

They glanced at each other and obediently sat. She placed the plates with food in front of them, adding a glass of milk.

“You should visit your brother and see if they need anything. Living in the unplottable house doesn't leave them much space to go about.” she continued, Fred winked to George behind her back. “And don’t you be cheeky with me, do you hear me.”  

They glance one at another again. George tried to say what was bothering them both. “Mum,  if you…”

“It is as it has to be. And I am proud to all of you.” she gave them a watered down smile “Run along now, the show should start soon. What are you still doing here? And for the name of Merlin, be carefully what are you saying - don’t you forget that your sister is still in that school.”

“Right.” George nodded.

“Don’t worry, mum.” agreed Fred.

They rushed out of the kitchen and sneaked back to the door, looking at the change in their mother’ posture with worried gazes.

## ~ S ~ S ~ S ~

As soon as her sons left the kitchen she lowered her needles. Her eyes darting to clock once again. Same cold hand squeezed on her heart and lungs and throat. Tears run freely from her unblinking eyes.

Yes, she could fake it, she didn’t need to worry her family more than the situation demanded. But she couldn’t stop herself… Her heart was trembling, unable to deceit the way she deceived her kids.  

The clock was static in its numerous handles position, wish as she may - they won’t move.

In mortal peril...


End file.
